An Assassin's Dreams (UP FOR ADOPTION!)
by sakemori
Summary: PM me for the ability to adopt this story. Hoshimi Ameissui is a trained assassin who lost her parents in a deadly car accident when she was two years old and was raised by her power-hungry grandfather, Fubu Ameissui. She's sent to kill Kyouya Ootori for hacking into her grandfather's secret files and stealing one that could potentially ruin his well-built reputation.
1. Assassinations and Assignments

_One_

A kick to the back of the knees is enough to bring the fat, old man down, and I hold back a wince as his ankle snaps when he lands on it wrong. His thin mouth opens to let out a blood-curdling scream, and I quickly cover it with my black leather gloved hand. A muffled scream greets my ears instead, and I grimace. Oh, how much I hate screams. They give me nothing but headaches. I remove my hand when he's done and watch in detached fascination as he grabs his fallen briefcase beside him and takes out the dark brown file. He hands the stolen file to me with shaky hands, and I stuff it gently into my vest.

"You knew the rules when you came to work for my grandfather, Koi-san," I say as he tries to get up with a loud groan. "He is not pleased. My Ojii-san doesn't give second chances when you take his things."

I knee him in the stomach, and he doubles over, coughing. I kick him in the face next, and he falls down to his knees. I walk around behind him and grab his silver ponytail with my left hand. I pull his head back, exposing his throat to me for easy access. I flick my right wrist slightly and feel the hilt of my mother's dagger hit my open palm.

"Please!" he cries as I pull out the blade in front of his eyes. "I won't steal from Ameissui-sama ever again! Please, spare my life!"

A small spark of pity enters my closed-off heart as I stare down at this poor, helpless man. He isn't the first associate of my Ojii-san's that I've had to kill. He certainly won't be the last, either. I don't want to kill him, but I have to. If I don't…. I involuntarily shudder at the unfinished thought.

I settle the dagger against his pale throat, and I watch as he tries to beg for his life once more, "Please, do-" I cut him off with a quick swish of the blade and blood spews from his slit throat. I let him go and step back as red liquid drips from my hands and dagger. He stays upright for a single moment before falling back with a dull thud. His eyes, like all the others, will haunt me for the rest of my miserable life. They are wide with eternal fright and glassy though shadows lurk deep within. They are scary enough to give small children nightmares and make even the bravest of women scream. But not for me. I don't scream but I do see them in my dreams, watching me as I am assassinated the way I assassinated them all. I can take it though. I have to. If I don't, then it's perceived as a sign of weakness. A sign of weakness, to my Ojii-san, will result in permanent termination. My permanent termination.

I wipe the bloody blade on Koi-san's jacket before slipping it into place in my purple sleeve and make my way to the car waiting for me at the end of the dark alley. The door is already open so I slip in and close it behind me.

"Well?" the voice of my Ojii-san snaps across from me, and I force back a sarcastic remark. I don't want to be covered in anymore blood.

"Assignment was a success. Target has been terminated," I reply keeping my emotions concealed just in case he decides to pay attention to me this time.

"The object in question?"

"Safe," I say and pull it out of my vest. His greedy, little fingers snatch it out of my hands before I have the file fully in them. I hold back an eye roll and lean back against the seat of the car. I look out the tinted windows but am secretly watching him out of the corner of my eye as his hands smooth over the slightly wrinkled brown file.

"I have a new assignment for you, my dear," Ojii-san says without looking up from the file. I look at him fully and raise a single eyebrow. I never get one so soon after an assignment. He usually gives me a three day rest before I have to assassinate anyone else.

"Oh?" my tone comes off as curious instead of questionable like I wanted. He nods as he reaches for the briefcase at his feet and puts in the four digit code I already know. A soft click tells me it opens, and he pulls a yellow folder marked CLASSIFIED in red on the front and back. He slips in the file I gave him and hands me my next assignment.

"Is there anything in particular I need to know about this assignment?" I inquire as I flip it open and begin reading it. Or rather I skim it. There are a bunch of pictures of a group of people in school uniforms and a set of blue-prints and a bunch of papers.

"You start tomorrow and that the object in question is a laptop that the little brat has been stealing my secret files from," he says nonchalant but a small gleam of fury shines in his pupils. This is no ordinary assignment I realize and actually start reading the folder in my hands. The name of my target written here raises goosebumps on my skin and the hair on the back of my neck.

"Ootori Kyouya-san? What has our family friend's youngest son done?" I demand in a light tone and force a cruel smile on my lips. A lump forms in my throat at the thought of slitting the throat of the son of a man I've known since I was five. Hell, Ojii-san and Ootori-san have been business partners since before I was born! And he wants me to kill his youngest son?

"Exactly as I said," he says and gives me a hard look. "This isn't weakness I'm seeing, is it?"

I blink at him for a second before laughter bubbles from my lips. A natural reflex for when he asks me that question. "Please," I snort and cross my arms gently, "a weakness? Me? Preposterous!"

He nods. "Good. Now his assassination has to be special. I want you," he points to me and smiles creepily, "to slice his throat open in front of his entire school. I am giving you five months to complete this task. A hit woman-"

"Assassin," I naturally correct but he ignores me and continues, "-should be able to this in that amount of time. If you don't, you know what happens."

I nod and gently uncross my arms, careful of the folder still clutched in my hand. I look down at it and raise my eyebrow again at the name of the school he goes to. A very elite school, might I add.

"I have to go to Ouran High?" I ask, disgust evident in my tone, and Ojii-san laughs. This is the first time I've ever heard it, and it's freaking creepy.

"Yes. Do you not like the school choice?" No. The girls have to wear dresses that look like banana suits with long, puffy skirts. It's hideous and idiotic.

I give him a look and hide my thoughts by saying, "I've already finished my schooling." He raises an eyebrow at my tone but I don't check it. It displays the emotions I want. Anger. Resentment. Hatred.

He gives me a cold look when I don't apologize but he knows I don't apologize for no reason. I give the look right back and start reading the folder again. I already know his name and age and birthdate considering I grew up with him but the club he helps run causes me to cough as spit goes down the wrong pipe. Host Club? Are you kidding me?

"Are you alright, Hoshimi-chan?" Ojii-san asks in an overly concerned voice, and I nod, not even bothering to look up at him as I continue to read his information. Vice President in Ouran High School Host Club, friends with; Suoh Tamaki-sempai (male; 2nd year), Huninozuka Mitskuni-sempai (male; 3rd year), Morinozuka Takashi-sempai (male; 3rd year), Itachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru-kun (males; 1st years), and Fujioka Haruhi-chan (female; 1st year). All of which are in the Host Club. Huh. He takes this Host Club business very seriously but it isn't surprising considering he's been that way since we were children.

"Goodnight, Hoshimi-chan," I hear Ojii-san call as he gets out of the car, and I look up in surprise. I didn't realize that Hideki-kun has been driving the whole time.

"Wait!" I cry before he closes the door, and he peers in at me. "Am I allowed to modify the male's uniform?"

"Of course, my lovely granddaughter," he says with another creepy smile, and I feel the temperature actually drop in the car. "You don't want to look like a walking banana, now do you?" I shake my head, and the smile widens.

He closes the door, and I can feel the car move this time. The feeling of it actually moving causes me to jump and clutch the open folder to my chest; spilling papers, blue-prints, and pictures all over the car floor. I gather them up and notice one picture with five people in it. I recognize Kyouya-san right away with his violet-gray eyes and small square glasses but the tall blond and the brunette I don't. I know that the two redheads are the Itachiin twins considering their identical and Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai because their fathers trained me so I know them. I'm guessing the blond is Tamaki-sempai and the brunette is Haruh-chani. The brunette looks like a girl.

I pick up the picture and put it in my pile and put it all back in the folder. I sit back up and watch as the glass in front of me slides down, and my driver looks at me with concern in the rear view mirror. "Are you alright, Hoshi-tono?"

I clear my throat and smile thinly at him. "Yes. Just take me to the house tonight. I don't think I can deal Gekko-san's advances right now."

"Of course, ma'am," he says with a nod, and the glass slides into place. I lean against the seat and close my eyes. Please, God. I really don't want to catch too much attention tomorrow.


	2. Imbeciles

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the original characters. I do, however, own the idea, the OCs I created, and the plot. Enjoy.**

**and to my guest reviewer, awesome: thanks and really? That's pretty cool, my friend. If you tell me her name I'll see if I've read any of her books. I'm an avid book reader. ^-^ Oh and thanks to you, I was able to get his chapter out. **

_Two_

Hideki-kun pulls in front of the school, and I feel nervousness and (dare I even think it?) fear flutter in the pits of my stomach. The limo has already gotten a few curious glances, and I already know that what I prayed for in the car last night won't come true now. He must have seen the panic on my face because he says in an affectionate yet hard voice, "You know, you don't have to do this, Hoshimi-sama. I can drive away right now if you asked it of me."

I look over and smile at him. "I'm the best choice for this assignment, Takahiro-san. I know the target personally." I look out the window again and swallow the barley formed lump in y throat. Damn, this school is big. It's a good thing I memorized the blue-prints to this place or I'd easily get lost here. "Besides, this would be considered a weakness to Ojii-san, and we both know I can't have that."

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbles, his brow furrowed in concern, as I hear the door unlock. I take a deep breath to steady my growing nerves before I grab my school bag and open the door. All the girls are wearing the long, puffy yellow dresses that make them look like walking bananas and the surprise on their faces at the modified male uniform I'm wearing might certainly be comical if the butterflies in my stomach don't make me puke instead of laugh. I smile instead as I smooth out the light blue knee-length pencil skirt, tighten the red tie around my neck, and adjust the light blue sports jacket with the Ouran logo on the front pocket. I ignore the murmurs and whispers of my fellow students as I recall the blue-prints to get to the Attendance Offices.

"Excuse me," a very rude feminine voice calls from my right and I stop walking to face her and her two friends with a raised brow. Such an action causes a small, sharp pain where my bright red hair is pulled up into a very tight bun but I ignore it and focus on a slightly familiar face. I believe it's the granddaughter, her name should be Ruka, of Koi-san who I assassinated the night before. How the small the world really is.

"Yes, Koi-san?" By the expression on her face, I take it I'm right about my assumptions.

"That monstrosity goes against dress code," her snideness has me itching to pull out one of my hidden knives and daggers but I refrain and instead give all three of their smug expressions one of my dangerous smiles with narrowed eyes. Her hand, which is pointing at my modified male uniform, shakes as it lowers to her side, and she and her friends take a small step back.

"I believe, as the only surviving heir to Ameissui ENT, that such a thing hasn't been applied to me, Koi Ruka-san. Now, you on the other hand," I feel my smile widen as her tan face pales and her light blue eyes widen in clear fright. I don't think the spoiled brat has ever been so subtly threatened before, the poor dear, "will go against the female dress code if you decide to ditch the such a monstrosity you call a dress. I mean, after all, your family only works for mine in the end. I would hate to see that change. Good day, ladies."

I really hate to sound so stuck-up like your average wealthy teenager, but I don't take kindly to such rudeness. The stupid girl's lucky I don't kill her for such idiocy! Then again, this sort of thing is just a game to them. A sick and twisted one that I don't like playing.

I turn away from them abd continue on my way not hearing a single whisper about the clothes I'm wearing anymore. I think just hearing the name of Ojii-san's business, legal or no, makes them realize who I am exactly. Being from such a prestigious and most powerful family here in Japan might make them realize how much of a threat I could be in their future. that is, if they find out the rumors really are true of what I do to the company's competition anyway. Let's hope that never happens.

~0~0~

"But I'm suppose to be a second year!" I snap at the receptionist for the hundredth time, and she gives me a dry smile.

"I'm sorry, Ameissui-san,' she sounds bored as she turns back to her computer. A clear dismissal, "but according to your previous school records, you've graduated already. You should feel lucky that you were even able to become a third year here at Ouran."

"Listen to me, you dumb-witted bitch," I growl as I slap my hands on the counter, She gasps and whirls to face me with an angry scowl, "unless you want to discuss _your_ job with_ your_ boss because I called my ojii-san, Ameissui Fubu-_sama_, then you better fix your mistake. Understand?"

I watch with grim satisfaction as her angry scowl turns into one of fright then determination. Not good. "I'm _sorry, _Ammeissui-san, but _I cannot help you!_ Speak to whomever you must but I won't do it. Not for someone like you." She promptly turns her back on me as I blink. Did that really just happen? I mentally shake my head and decide to try again using a different tactic.

"Tanaka-san?" I say timidly and force myself into my least favorite character, the girl in love. Bleh. She turns around again with her mouth open to probably tell me to leave when she sees my expression and stops cold. "I-I have to become a second year. You see," I lick my lips and look around anxiously like I'm afraid of being overheard before leaning forward to whisper, "my future husband is a second year. Our marriage was arranged," not a complete lie, "when we were toddlers and I-well I- I fell in love with him."

She clucks her tongue in sympathy and gives me an empathetic look. "I'm guessing what you pulled earlier was desperation?" I can't help but nod and drop my head as if in shame. I seriously hope this works because I've got nothing else at this point.

"I'm normally not like that. It's just that I can't help it. I love him so much that I'd do almost anything to get closer to him, you know?"

I wait a minute or two beofre glancing up up to see her studying me. I allow the frustration I'm holding in to boil over and then I'm crying. Inside I'm smirking as the studious look becomes one of pity and she places a Kleenex box on the counter. I grab on to dab my eyes and daintly blow my nose in and I add a sniffle for good measure and hold my breath. I really hope those acting classes I took three years ago pay off right here otherwise I'm seriously debating on whether or not I'l kill that particular sensei.

She sighs after a minute or torturous silence and gives me a small smile. "Here's what I can do for right now. I'll put in a request to transfer you into second year classes but it'll take a while so you'll have to stay where you are currently. Alright?"

I look up at her fully and give her a hopeful expression. "Really?" She nods again and hands me another Kleenex (I have t start crying again) which I take gratefully. I hate crying fake or no. "Thank you so very much! Is-" I clear my throat and smile at her sheepishly. "Is there a bathroom near by? I -uh- need to fix my makeup." She laughs and points down the hall saying I won't be able to miss it. I thank her and pick up my school bag and make my way down the hall smiling with victory. They paid off most definitely.

I may not know how long it's going to take to transfer into second year but I'll get there by the end of this semester. I just hope it doesn't take the whole five months I have to assassinate him in front of this entire school to do it. That would make my life harder, and with everything that's going on at the moment... yeah I don't need harder. That would royally suck.

**So what do you guys think? Is it good? Review (I need them to write) and tell me! ^-^**


	3. First Class: Homeroom

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the original characters. I do, however, own the idea, the OCs I created, and the plot. Enjoy.**

**and to my guest reviewer, Guest: r-really? *reddens* Ah, crap. I need a beta-reader... thanks for letting me know about the typos, my friend. And yes, she is a very cool character indeed! Though, if I were to ever meet her, I'm pretty sure I'd die on the spot. Her and I wouldn't get along... AT ALL. So thank you for the review. This update is currently for you.**

**Now to the people that are following my story and favorited it. Thanks so much! Though I haven't gotten many reviews, I'll update more often for you guys.**

_Three_

It's weird hearing the whispers of my peers when I walk into my first class of the day, Homeroom. I know that my face is perfect do to fixing up what make-up I'm wearing and that my modified boy's uniform hasn't a single wrinkle on it. I instantly recognize Gekko-san's youngest daughter and Koi-san's only granddaughter the second I walk in but no one from the Host Club. Yet, at any rate. I hand the sensei, a man in his late-forties with big circular glasses and a balding head, a piece of paper that I have to give him from the Administrations Offices and stand there facing the class with my back ram-rod straight and my head held high. I keep my facial expression blank as I wait for the sensei to introduce me.

"Class," the sensei calls a second later and the classroom falls quiet, "this is… Ameissui Hoshimi-san. She's a new student from… is this right, Ameissui-san?"

I nod knowing the school he's referring to. I spent my last year of high school there three years ago. I'm the youngest graduate of this day and age though newspapers don't know that. I see him eye me for a second before shrugging and continuing. "She's a new student from Lobelia Academy for Young Women. Say something about yourself, Ameissui-san."

I want to smooth my light blue pencil skirt but refrain from doing such an embarrassing act and stare the students of the class in the eye. "My name is Ameissui Hoshimi, but I prefer to go by Hoshi, and I've been to many different private schools. My Ojii-san is Ameissui Fubu-sama and I am his only living heir. Thank you," I say with a bow then straighten. I turn to look at the sensei to see if what I said is good enough, and he nods. I give him the cold shoulder and take a seat by the windows in the back. The whispers of my fellow peers pass right by me as I set down my bag and take a seat. I hate Homeroom. It's used as a social calling for students instead of a chance to get what work you haven't finished the night before done.

The courtyard with the peeing cherub in a filthy pool catches my attention, and I force back a scoff. No class at all. If it were up to me, I'd get rid of that monstrosity right away. I do not like things, even if they are a type of angel and a baby at that, peeing in my pools. At all. Maybe a Roman or Greek statue will work much better than a peeing cherub. I prefer nudity over that anyday.

"Um, excuse me, Ameissui-san?" a timid voice calls from my right instantly drawing me out of my thoughts and I turn my head to see who is is. "Can I ask you a question?"

"And what would that be?" I ask with a monotone voice and hold back a sigh. I really do prefer Hoshi over Ameissui-san. Makes me sound like my Okaa-san or Otou-san which I am neither. I'm just plain Hoshi. I jump back out of my thought and focus on the girl who seems to be my age though the shape of her face appears younger than eighteen. Maybe fifteen? She has pretty blue eyes and long light brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. She shuffled her feet, or I assume she does considering I can't see her doing it and can only hear it. She twiddles her thumbs and looks off to the side. She's nervous. Interesting.

"Why-why are you wearing a modified version of the male's uniform?" she stutters and I give her a strange look. Gossip? That's the only conclusion I can come up with as to why she'd ask that question. Then again, I did get strange looks this morning when I exited my limousine. I wonder if she has ever heard of the saying "curiosity killed the cat".

"Because," I say and quickly think of a plausible excuse other than 'It's a horrid dress that deserves to be burned in Hell for its extreme ugliness'. That would cause all sorts of trouble for me and Ojii-san, "I don't want to." I mentally shrug with a pat on the back for good measure. I guess that will have to do for now. I will have to give a better excuse later on so I don't sound like a spoiled bitch.

"Oh-oh, o-okay," she says with a small smile and walks to her seat up front. I raise as eyebrow at her back before looking out the window once more. What an interesting girl. I wonder if she acts that way around everyone and not just me. People are always nervous around me because of Ojii-san's reputation and the rumors that fly around about my secret profession of being Ojii-san's personal assassin. All of which are ture but the world doesn't need to know that yet. Or ever if Ojii-san has his way. And he always does.

A sigh catches my attention and it takes me a couple of seconds to realize that it's me sighing. I want to scowl but refrain from doing so and eye my fellow peers out of the corner of my eye and through their reflections in the windows. I fight a glare when I see that they're all watching me. I'm not some damn circus or side show for them to stare at!

"Do you mind?" I call out in a clear, loud voice and I watch in gleeful satisfaction as everyone suddenly looks away, some of them blushing. Good. They know they were doing something inappropriate. At least, they have manners. Something, though, drilled into all of us at a young age. A bell rings signaling the start of the next class, and making me jump in the process, and I do allow myself to sigh. I have a feeling that today is going to be a terribly long day.

**Whew! It's been forever since I last updated. Sorry for that. Here you guys go! Another long chappie for ya! (^-^)**


	4. Meeting Part of the Host Club

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the original characters. I do, however, own the idea, the OCs I created, and the plot. Enjoy.**

**to my guest reviewer, Guest: arigatou for the review! It's part of the reason I posted so soon.**

**and to Usagi3000: yeah, I agree, but if you had an Ojii-san like hers, wouldn't you be the same way? And maybe...you'll have to keep reading to see if she becomes nicer or not *smiles innocently*. Not that I'm suggesting anything, of course. And oh! Thank you! *laughs* I'm glad to see you think so. **

**Now to the people that are following my story and favorited it. Thanks so much! Though I haven't gotten many reviews, I'll update more often for you guys.**

_Four_

I can honestly say, my first three classes are boring. I mean, I may have technically graduated already but even I know there's more to school then sitting in a classroom listening to a lecture. Even Physics bored me today. Good thing I have three Free Periods in a row or I might scream in rage.

I'm currently wandering the halls out of boredom trying to figure out exactly where this Host Club meets so I can become a "regular" for Ootori Kyouya-kun. I have already passed three libraries filled with gossiping females and males a like and two music rooms. According to the blue prints I read last night, there's a third one running around here somewhere. I'm about to give up when I spot it three feet in front of me and I smile with relief. I haven't had any classes with Morinozuki Takashi-sempai or his cousin, Huninozuka Mitsukuni-sempai, yet. I might have some later on. Though I don't have to technically refer them with -sempai due to being in the same grade as them both, it only seems right in my mind. -San sounds too informal when referring to two of the greatest martial artists of this generation.

I put my ear against the doors to see if I can hear anything which I don't. I grasp my bag like a lifeline as I open the doors and enter to find... nothing. It's empty of people. I decide to shrug and go to one of the six tables and take out my laptop. I pull out one of my assignments and begin to type the paper I need for Grammar. Honestly, the class is boring.

I continue typing for a couple of minutes before I hear the doors to Music Room Three open and still for a second. I glance up to see the Hitachiin twins and Suoh Tamaki-kun. I promptly ignore them and continue on with my work. Now, it's time to play my part.

"It seems-" I hear one person say with mischief and hold back a sigh.

"-that we have an early visitor," another one finishes the voice identical but more mischievous. So it's the Hitachiin twins. They make it sound like I'm their new toy or something. I make it seem like I didn't hear them and continue with my work. I keep my facial expression tamed to one of indifference as I continue to type away.

"Are you lost, princess?" a voice asks softly and I feel fingers grip my chin and force my eyes to meet light violet ones. I blink in shock at the sudden skin to skin contact and feel my cheeks grow warm slightly. I pull my chin out of his grasp gently and eye him with slight suspicion.

"No," I say with an indifferent tone and go back to my work.

"So you're here because of the Host Club?" I hear the Hitachiin twins ask and look up again with a raised eyebrow.

"Host Club?" I force myself to ask like I have no idea what it is. They give me devious smiles and seem to stalk toward me. I make my back ram-rod straight and stare them right in the eye. It makes them stop for a second before pulling the most disgusting scene right before my eyes.

"Oh, Hikaru, how can she have not heard of the Host Club?" one twin asks as he hangs onto the arm of the other as tears gather in his golden eyes. The other grabs his chin and seems to hold him even closer as if they are about to kiss. I feel my facade starting to break as revulsion makes my gag reflex work.

"Don't worry, Kaoru," the one I presume to be Hikaru says as he pulls his twin brother even closer, "she won't be needed to understand so long as you have me."

"Oh, Hikaru," Kaoru says with a blush and turns away. I can't help but turn my back and gag. I might actually suffer from nightmares because of this. Oh, Kami, please help me keep my sanity intact.

I think the club president sees my discomfort because he puts a gentle hand on my shoulder and turn me around to face him.

"It's only an act," he says with a small smile and takes my chin once more, "though this not, my fair princess."

"What is the Host Club exactly?" I ask and I force myself away from the president. My face is once again warm but I ignore it and eye the three of them.

"It's a club where gentlemen such as ourselves entertain ladies with too much time on their hands," Suoh says proudly but all I do is stare at him with my eyebrow raised.

"Indeed?"

The three of them nod before the twins put an arm around my shoulder.

"So you must be the 'Ice Princess,' Ameissui Hoshimi-sempai," they say together as I force myself out from clutches. I give them a soft yet hard look and fix my uniform. Then I stop and look at them with veiled shock.

"'Ice Princess'? Is that what my fellow peers are calling me?" I say with hidden amusement and see them smile at me. How... interesting, indeed.

**So that's the end of this chapter! Review to tell me what you think!**


	5. Seeing the Target For the FIrst Time

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the original characters. I do, however, own the idea, the OCs I created, and the plot. Enjoy.**

**to Pocket Rocket22: yeah, I noticed that when I did chapter four. I was like, "Wait, wait? How did that happen?" ^-^ Then I realized that that's how it's suppose to be. You see, in this chapter it will explain everything when it comes to her sudden "shyness". **

**and to Usagi3000: oh, don't worry. She has a pretty good excuse. One that her Ojii-san agrees with because it makes perfect sense. Just wait and see. *winks***

**Now to the people that are following my story and favorited it. Thanks so much! Though I haven't gotten many reviews, I'll update more often for you guys.**

_Five_

I continue to blink at them before sitting down and continuing on my school work. I think it's time I go all ninja and listen to the rumors flying around about me. And also find out who started them so we can have a nice long "talk". Yes, a "talk" with this person will do nicely.

"Tell me, princess," Suoh says gently interrupting my short train of thought and making me look up to meet his eyes again. I feel more heat greet my face and mentally scowl. What am I, a shy high school girl unused to male attention? I force my eyes away from his and make the heat in my face disappear. No more, shy high school girl for me. I do _not_ have a split personality thing going on. Besides, Gekko-san's attention should have gotten rid of all this..._ shyness, _"why are you in our club room?"

I clear my throat and give him a frosty look to which he backs away from, face pale as if he's seen a ghost. "I came here for a _quiet _place to study. I guess that won't be happening any time soon, so I am leaving." I gather my school things and place them gently into my bag. I make my way to the doors and call out, "Good day, gentlemen."

"Why are you in your Corner of Gloom, boss?" I hear the twin asks spontaneously and stop walking to turn and see what they are talking about. The sight before me makes me freeze in place and stifle my sudden urge to laugh until my stomach hurts. Suoh Tamaki, Host Club President, is in a far dark corner growing mushrooms on his head while being curled up in a ball with his back facing onlookers such as myself and the twins. I cover my mouth and shake my head. You have _got _to be kidding me!

All the coaxing and calling from the twins won't bring him out of his Corner of Gloom and I grimace much to my chagrin. Honestly, he is suppose to be seventeen! Isn't that reason enough to act like an adult instead of a five year old? I guess not. I force myself to walk over to him and crouch down so I'm at his height and put a soothing hand on his shoulder. I'm pleased to say that my shyness from earlier magically disappears from his current attitude.

"Have I upset you," I say with hidden revulsion and grit my teeth with the next word to come from my mouth. Remind me to clean my mouth with soap once I get home. "My king?" He is instantly up while pulling me to my feet and is currently spinning me around the room with tears in his eyes. I push my face away from his chest with a scowl and shoot him a look that he doesn't notice. He's too busy spinning me around in circles with my feet off the ground. How tempted I am to pull a hidden dagger or knife and stick him with it! But, alas, I must refrain or risk earning Ojii-san's wrath. How cruel the world can be.

"Call me king!" he calls to the other two within the room and I grimace while hiding my head back in his chest and wait for him to finally let me go. What in the blazing seven hells have I gotten myself into now?

~0~0~

Twenty minutes later, he sets me down and begins to blab about nothing and everything. I tune most of it out to keep my sanity intact for the rest of my life. They are allowing me to remain in the club room for the rest of my Free Periods so long as I allow their idiot President to host me. Kill me now. Please, oh great Kami, kill me now! Before I truly do go insane!

"Would you like anymore tea, princess?" Suoh asks with a dazzling smile and I smile thinly back at him barely containing my annoyance. Foolish if he thinks that will work on me after seeing his childish nature.

"No, thank you," I say politely and purse my lips once his back is turned. The twins see this look and begin laughing. Hard. They are doubled over and then rolling on the floor while I shoot them confused looks. All I did was purse my lips at his back. That doesn't warrant hard laughter. Does it?

"I hate to interrupt your laughing fit," I say dryly with a small roll of my eyes after making sure that that idiot President is not looking, "but do you mind keeping it down? I am working on my school work." I look pointedly down at the papers strewn before me for emphasis and mentally shake my head. On my first day on the job and already I'm showing more emotion than I mean to. How troublesome.

They pay me no mind and continue on while I decide to just ignore their idiocy and begin on my work once more. Not even a second later, the doors to the club room open and more males file in. Three to be exact. Oh, and one female. If my memory is correct, and it always is, her name is Fujioka Haruhi. My eyes instantly go to Ootori Kyouya's face and take in all the details, something I didn't bother to do with Suoh and the twins when I first saw them. His skin is that same ivory color it was when I saw him last as a child, his violet -gray eyes are hidden by small square glasses, and his short ink hair is so black that it takes a violet hue in the light. I don't remember him being so handsome as a child but growing up does that to people, I guess. Like when we were children, he carries a notebook probably filled with information on the people around him and the entire school. I won't be surprised to hear that there is information of me in that little black book.

"Hey, Takashi, isn't that Ameissui Hoshimi-san?" Hunninozuka Mitsukuni-sempai says loudly instantly drawing my attention away from my childhood friend and to the small eighteen year old riding on Morinozuka Takashi-sempai's back. I give them a bow as a sign of respect before straightening my person and noting the fact that Kyouya-san finally noticed my presence. Now, all I have to do is create a good excuse as to why I am at school when I've already graduated. No doubt Kyouya-san know this tad bit of information already. Life for him will certainly take an interesting route now. Of that, I have no doubt of.

**So this chapter is done. It's a bit longer than the last one, but not by much. Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Ankle Breakage

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the original characters. I do, however, own the idea, the OCs I created, and the plot. Enjoy.**

**to DaleksvsCybermen: one: awesome name (go Doctor Who!) and two: here you go! Thank you for the review!**

**and to Usagi3000: uh... I'm honestly not sure if Kyouya likes Hoshi yet or not. We both sort of have to wait and see if he does or not. *sweat drops***

**also to Guest: alright! Alright. Here you go. No more soooooon, please! *smirks and winks* Thanks for the review!**

**Now to the people that are following my story and favorited it. Thanks so much! Though I haven't gotten many reviews, I'll update more often for you guys.**

_Six_

"Ah, yes, the 'Ice Princess' as the students of her class call her," Kyouya-san says offhandedly as he flips open his little notebook to read over some notes about me. I pretend to not notice him and make my way to my two fellow peers. I can feel his violet-gray eyes on my back as I stop before the two cousins and wonder what his thoughts are. Does he notice that I've changed? Does he thinks the rumors are true? Or that they are false though they are not?

"It is an honor to officially meet the two greatest teenage martial artists of this generation," I say with a deep bow, pushing my thoughts away with a mental scolding to myself, and then straighten myself once more. I fold my hands in front of me and give them a thin smile. Hunninozuka Mitsukuni-sempai gives me a cute smile fit for a five year old and cants his head to the side. I want to awe at him but refrain from it and instead tilt my head as well before straightening it.

"It's an honor to meet you too, Hoshi-chan!" he cries before patting his cousin's head. "Don't you think so, Takashi?"

"Yeah," he says before looking me over. I fight down more heat to my face and just stand there with an eyebrow raised. Honestly, I didn't expect that when I first came here to get all self-conscious around some obnoxious teenage men. At least I don't have to worry about these two causing too much damage if I play my cards right. It's that idiot President and those devilish twins I have to watch out for. I believe, at any rate. These two _can_ pose a problem if my acting skills truly aren't up to par.

I force back a genuine smile at the "Hoshi-chan" and bow once more. I can feel the eyes of the entire Host Club on my back and face and bite back a growl. I am still not some side show to be gawked at!

"Did you want to check out the Host Club, Hoshi-chan?" he asks next as I straighten myself once more (nearly sighing in relief that I won't have to snap at them) and look at the eighteen year old with a mixture of curiosity and envy. I erect my facade once more and smile at him thinly as I shake my head.

"No, Hunninozuka-sempai," I say as I look into his big chocolate orbs. "I came into this room for a quiet place to get my school work completed." It's no a complete lie so I don't have to worry about getting caught. "Besides, your President is sort of a pervert and a bit... oh, whats the word?"

I notice the two cousins looking at me in surprise as I fight to find the word I need. It's on the forefront of my mind, I swear.

"Hey! I am NOT a pervert!" I hear Suoh call from the background as I try as hard as I can to find the word that fits him so...perfectly.

"So, even the new student finds you to be a pervert!" the twins cackle gleefully as I tune them out. Come on, Hoshi. Think!

"Pain in the neck?" I try and shake my head. "No. Not good enough. I know what it is. It's on the tip of my tongue."

"Pervert! Pervert! Tono is a pervert!" the twins cry out as Tamaki continues screaming that he's not. I tune them out again as the haziness of the word suddenly disappears and I smirk slightly. It's perfect, actually. I can't believe I couldn't think of it before!

"Oh, wait! I know the perfect word!" I say with a thin smile. The Host Club stops their rambling and jumping around as they focus their attention on me. "Obnoxious! It fits him perfectly!"

"It's how I first described him too," Fujioka-chan says with a nod of her head and I give a better version of my thin smile to her. I don't usually give polite smiles unless someone pisses me off. I can practically feel from behind me the emotion of gloom and I turn around with a silent sigh. Suoh Tamaki is in his Corner of Gloom again while the twins are once again on the floor laughing as hard as they can. I honestly don't find it that funny but that is my opinion. If it makes their day, more power to them then.

"What did I do now?" I ask myself as I make my way over to him and crouch down next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder again and give him a polite smile once more. He's pissing me off with his constant changing attitude.

"Now, Ero-san," I begin admonishing liking my new nickname for him though it only causes him to grow more mushrooms, "this is no way for the Chairman's son to be behaving. Stop this idiocy and get back to trying to Host me. After all, that was the deal I made to finish my school work within your club room." It sounds logical to me. It perks him up instantly and he is up and spinning me around the room once more. He blabbers about nothing as I force my head away from his chest. I was starting to suffocate there for a second.

"Not again," I groan and glare at him. "Put. Me. Down." He doesn't listen and continues to spin me around with his blabbering. I can feel my anger starting to snap as my glares worsens and I swear that I can feel the temperature drop within the room. He finally notices the glare I am giving him and squeaks in fright as he drops me and hides behind Fujioka-chan. I land on my ankle and hear a snap as a flash of agony sears up my leg and I gasp. My eyes widen as does theirs as I grip my ankle and bow my head.

"Idiot," I snarl quietly as I raise my head and pierce him with my eyes. I can imagine the flames of hell right behind me as I grip my ankle tighter.

No. Fucking. Way! He made me break my ankle that obnoxious pervert! I'm going to kill him!

**Ah! I think Tamaki might die in the next chapter because of this incident. Who knows though? Kyouya might end up coming to his rescue! Review to tell me your thoughts?**


	7. A Battle of Words

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the original characters. I do, however, own the idea, the OCs I created, and the plot. Enjoy.**

**to the pandypandas: yes, yes she did. She doesn't usually lose her cool but Tamaki-baka-kun would be the one to do it! *winks***

**and to Guest (1): well, here! You get to read what happens to Tamaki-baka-kun now.**

**also to Guest (2): alright! Alright. Here you go. No more soooooon, please! *smirks and winks* Thanks for the review!**

**Now to the people who are following my story and favorited it. Thanks so much! Though I haven't gotten many reviews, I'll update more often for you guys.**

_Seven_

He squeaks much like a five-year old girl with a deathly pale face and wide violet eyes and rushes behind the brunette female, Fujioka-chan, as the twins also let out shrieks of terror and hide behind her as well. I force myself to my feet as I grit my teeth to keep from crying out in pain. Kami, he is such an idiot! I'd kill him if he isn't the Chairman's son! Curse you, Suoh Tamaki!

"Scary," I hear Hunninozuka Mitsukuni-sempai say from his cousin's shoulders and I see the tall dark-haired male nod in agreement. Ootori Kyouya-san fixes his glasses with his middle finger and gives Suoh a slightly disgusted look before fixing his gaze on me. I ignore him as I continue to glare at the blond-haired imbecile before me. He squeaks again and hides from view, making me want to smirk darkly at him though my currents feelings and the agony of my broken ankle keep me from doing so. Idiot. He truly is lucky. If this were a normal situation, he would be dead by now. Idiot. Moron. Imbecile.

"Now, now," Ootori says as he pushes his glasses up with his middle finger once more and smiles a bit dangerously his eyes blocked by the glare on his lenses, "it wouldn't do to kill our Host Club President." Wait, how does he know what I'm thinking? Is he psychic or something? Oh, who am I kidding? Kyouya-san has always been able to read my mind. The bastard. "You caused this mess, and your injury, on your own, Ameissui-san. I believe you'll have to pay our fee if you are to stay in our club room for the rest of your Free Periods. Any objections, Tamaki?"

"What?!" both Fujioka-chan and I cry out together. My glare goes from the idiotic President to his Vice President in matter of seconds. The nerve of him! Urgh! I force my gaze away from Ootori and back to Suoh. Screw using Ootori's first name even in my thoughts!

"N-none, Kaa-san," he squeaks as my glares worsens. The nerve of agreeing with him! The imbecile! Ootori nods as his smile widens slightly.

"You," I hiss as I shield my eyes from view with my bangs though I can still see them, "are lucky you are the Chairman's son, Suoh, or I'd gut you like a fish and fry your insides over a fire pit to feed my bloodhounds! But be warned, if you pick me up _and drop me_ _again_, I will do what I just said. Damn the rules of our aristocratic society. Understood?"

Suoh nods adamantly agreeing to my words as I limp past them to gather my things and get the hell out of here. As I pass Ootori though, he grabs my elbow and spins me around to face him.

"Yes, Ootori-_kun_?" I say politely purposely reducing his title to one below me and look up with a sugary-sweet smile. Behind his glasses I see his eyes narrow as his own sugary smile graces his features.

"Do you mind if we talk after regular club time, Ameissui-_sama_?" he asks a diss to my title as he cants his head to the side, his smile growing sinister. I allow my smile to grow dangerous as I cant my head as well. If he thinks that scares me then he has another thing coming.

"Of course, Ootori-_kun _I would love to. Where shall we meet to talk?"

"Here will do."

"I look forward to it."

"As do I, Ameissui-_sama_."

"Until then, Ootori-_kun_."

"Yes, until then, Ameissui_-sama_."

"Have a good day, Ootori-_kun_."

I quickly gather my things and turn to leave the room limping as I go. I keep my facial expression indifferent when I stop at the doors to turn and look at the entire Host Club. "Oh, and before I forget?" I smile at them all. "Do be sure the rest of you are cleared out before I arrive. It will be a... _private _discussion. Good day, gentlemen!" I wave my fingers in a farewell motion before opening the doors and closing them behind me.

I lean against the doors and pull out my cell phone. I hit the speed dial and wait for him to pick up.

"What may I do for you, my lovely granddaughter?" the sweetness of Ojii-san's voice hits my ear like molasses and I shudder. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Ojii-san, I need you to do something for me," I say slowly and pause.

"Go on," he gives permission with a smile in his voice. I force back a second shutter and steel myself for what I am about to say next. This won't be easy to get out.

"I need you to set up an arranged marriage between Ootori Kyouya and myself. He has already looked up information about me and wants to talk to me after his club hours are over. If you can do this before then, it would help keep things smooth about my cover here at the school," I explain quickly and close my eyes.

There's a pregnant pause on both ends as I wait for what he'll say. I nibble on my bottom lip nervously and my eyes open and dart around for anyone who could be listening in. Seeing that the hallway is clear, I relax a little better and continue to wait. He might not agree to this. I hope he does though. It really will make things smoother for me.

"I see," he says after a minute or so and I hold my breath. "Are you sure there is no other way you can explain why you would still be in high school?"

"No, Ojii-san, there isn't," I reply and cross my fingers and toes. I hope this works. I hope this works.

He's quiet for only a moment more before saying, "I shall call in a meeting with his outou-san and give him the option. With how he wants to merge our companies together, he will probably agree. Is there anything else you need, Hoshimi-chan?"

I sigh softly and smile though I keep it out of my voice. "No, there is nothing else I need, Ojii-san. Thank you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Hoshimi-chan," he says before I hear a click and the line goes dead. I breathe in through my nose as I end the call from my side and put my cell phone away in my secret pocket.

"I hope this works," I mutter as I force myself off of the doors and limp down the hallway to get to the Doctor's Office on the first floor. My ankle is really starting to scream at me now.

~0~0~

The doctor wraps my ankle and puts some ice on it while he calls the Chairman to tell him what happened to me. I told some bullshit story about falling down the stairs and landing on my ankle half way down as I caught myself and the doctor actually believed me. I'm surprised my acting skills are that good, at this point. I won't have to kill that acting sensei at all, at this rate. Things are looking up for him.

"The Chairman will be checking that stairwell to see what could have caused you to slip and break your ankle, Ameissui-san," the doctor says as he comes back in after finishing his phone call to the Chairman and I nod as I take out my schoolwork and begin working on it once more. I hear the door to the office open and point that out to the doctor who hurries to his next patient.

"Can I help you?" the doctor asks from the other room as I set my work aside to listen in. I wonder who fell or got hurt.

"Is Ameissui Hoshimi here?" I hear a slightly familiar voice ask and I cant my head to the side to figure out who it is? Is it that girl from Homeroom or a Host Club member? I can't tell.

"Are you a friend or an acquaintance of hers?" the doctor asks and I hear the shuffling of feet. I smile as I shake my head. Ah, so it is her.

"I'm an acquaintance of hers. We have Homeroom together," I hear her say without a stutter and hold back a snort. So she can speak without a stutter? Interesting. I guess I really do intimidate her, after all.

"Right this way then," the doctor says and I quickly pick up my schoolwork and begin working on it. I don't want to get caught eavesdropping, after all. I can hear their footsteps drawing closer as I just finish my math and the doctor draws back the curtain more and motions for her to enter.

"Thank you," she says with a smile and the doctor nods before walking off. I wonder she wants to talk about. I guess I'm about to find out.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Review and tell me what you think!**


	8. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**I know that I put this originally as hiatus but...**

I'm sorry, guys. It's been so long since I last even thought of these stories after putting them on hiatus that I forgot where I was going with them. That's entirely my fault and I have no one else to blame but myself. Unfortunately, because of that fact I can't continue the stories at all and must wash my hands of them so to speak. It's so upsetting for me though to have to do this to not only those who have faved, author alerted, and reviewed for these stories _but to myself_ as well that it brings tears to my eyes. These stories, these _fanfictions_, are my babies and it hurts to have to stop them indefinitely. My heart just isn't in them anymore, though, so there's no point in trying to continue something that I have no feelings for.

Don't worry, though! Even though I won't be the one to continue them _doesn't_ mean that they won't be continued. Since I can't continue them myself any longer, I've give the decided to put these stories up for adoption. So long as those interested give credit for the original idea to me, I'm more than happy to let you continue them for me. Those interested, please **PM** me. **Don't leave a review!** I won't respond otherwise.

Thank you guys so much for sticking with me this long and I hope that you continue to read these stories even if I'm not the one writing them anymore and once again, I'm so sorry.

*bows* Have a pleasant Easter, everyone! :D


End file.
